Karaoke
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Summary inside! I hope you like it!


Me, Mikey, Raph, and a karaoke machine...just let your imagination take over...enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO!!"

"Please, Vicky?"

"NO!!"

"I'll let you chose the song!"

"NO!!"

"PLEASE?"

"NO!!"

As this argument started ringing through the lair, the other three brothers came into the living room, seeing a frustrated Victoria arguing with a pleading Michelangelo.

A karaoke machine was set up behind them, and they guessed that was what the two were fighting about.

"Just once? Please?"

"NO!!"

"Why are you two fighting?" Leo asked, breaking in.

"He wants me to use THAT."

Victoria pointed at the karaoke machine as if it was the stupidest thing in the world.

"…So why don't you?" Don asked, looking a bit confused.

"I don't want to! I can't sing to save my life! And Mikey doesn't believe me!"

"Just do it an he'll shut up!" Raph commented.

"I'm not gonna do it!" Victoria said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yer gonna do it, or none a' us will hear the end of this!"

"No I'm not!"

With a frustrated growl, the red-banded turtle lifted the fourteen year old over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, and moved to the machine as Mikey grinned, turning it on.

"PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I GET DON'S BO STAFF AND HIT YOU WITH IT!!!"

She was dropped down on her butt, but only glared, crossing her arms more firmly.

"You can take a horse to water, but you can't make it drink." She quoted.

"…I can sure as hell try to make ya…"

Mikey smiled as Raph tried to force her mouth open, and she bit his fingers.

"Why you little-!"

"You can't make me sing!"

"Yes I can!"

"Don't make me bite your fingers again!"

"Don't make me take out my sai!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't tempt me!"

"Maybe if your shell wasn't crushing my legs, I wouldn't be!"

Victoria was held down by the temperamental turtle, and pouted as he smirked.

"Now get it over with!"

"I don't WANNA…"

The other three turtles only watched in amusement, knowing she'd find a way out of the situation somehow.

The wheels were turning in her head, and she squirmed slightly.

"Would you get off if I offered a kiss?"

Raph blushed, realizing the position they were in.

He tried to keep his tough guy exterior, saying, "Depends…what kind of kiss?"

She tilted her head slightly, as if really thinking it over as Mikey covered his mouth, trying to hold back a snicker.

"What kind do you want?"

Don put both hands over his mouth, trying not to laugh as even Leo smirked. Mikey nearly fell over as he suppressed the laughter, and Raph blushed even more.

"Well…um…"

She smiled, seeing his embarrassment, and gave him a kiss on the cheek and pushed him off as his shock made his hold weaken.

"YES!! No karaoke for ME, thank you!"

The three brothers nearly fell over with laughter…

Mikey literally fell to the ground, however, and Don nearly followed suit.

"NOW can you use the karaoke machine?" Mikey questioned as his laughter started to die down.

"…Okay."

Raph glared, and she only smiled sheepishly as she moved to the machine.

"Let's see…what song, what song…" She muttered, searching through the list.

"Here's a good one!"

She smiled as she pressed the 'Start' button, and waited until she was supposed to start before singing softly:

Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
My heart  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?

She smiled sheepishly as she put the microphone down, and Don smiled reassuringly.

"That wasn't bad. Really."

"But it wasn't good…"

"I didn't say that. But it's not exactly 'American Idol'…"

"Yeah, don't quit your day job." Mikey joked.

Victoria punched him in the arm, saying, "Like I'd really try something like that…though I'd quit school in a heartbeat if my mom wouldn't kill me…"

"Really?"

"Not literally, shell for brains!" She assured with a short laugh.

"But she'd probably make me wish she had…"

Victoria shook her head slightly, smiling.

"But she's great…she still gets me presents for my birthday and Christmas…"

"…Really? Cool…can I get some presents?"

That was solved with a smack upside the head and a teasing smile…


End file.
